Neko Mabui
Neko Mabui (かわいい猫). 'Background' Born in Sunagakure, Mabui had a relatively difficult childhood. Her mother, Neko Migoto was thrown out of her home since she had gotten herself pregnant out of wedlock and by a rival in their clan Neko Tansei. Her ,other roamed around in the slums since no one would take her in and subsequently renamed herself to Minikui, feeling ugly and alone. After some time she gave birth to Mabui, her sister Kawaii, and her brother Rippa. Unable to care for her three children, she went to her old home and begged them to take in her children. After a few hours of begging, they agreed but only if she would leave Sunagakure and never return. She did so and was never seen again, presumed dead. She lived with her grandparents, Neko Chuudou and Neko Iyashii. They invested most of their time in to caring for her and her siblings and took careful time in choosing the childrens companions to make sure they recieved the one that best suited them. Once she was four, Mabui recieved her kitten Puriti. Her siblings recieved Puriti's other siblings, Inase and Damu. The three took pride in their kittens and bonded with them greatly, such as the bond the Inuzukas have with their puppies. She entered in to Suna's ninja academy soon after she got Puriti and she excelled rather quickly, catching on to things after a few tries. She trained hard everyday and didn't do much more than train, sleep, eat, learn, and play with Puriti. She had very friends because of this, but she didn't mind it much; she had enough with her siblings, her kitten, and her grandparents. After a few years of training and tests, she graduated the Academy at the age of 9. She was extremely proud of this and mocked her brother and sister for not graduating at the same time as her. She came to regret it though, for they soon began to alienate her and make fun of her for being a freak of some sort along with other Academy students. Though she ignored it for the most part, it bothered her some and she didnt train nearly as much, slowing her down. She was put on a Genin squad later that month with Ganjou Oroka and Fushigi Ryuuchou. Oroka was four years older than her, and Ryuuchou was two. The three were a quiet squad and were considered the "freak" squad of Suna. Their Jonin was Otokaze. He himself not being one of the most popular guys in the whole world, embraced his strange team and trained them hard. The team lagged behind others at first, but quickly got better once they exercised their strengths and protected each others weaknesses. Mabui was the balanced one in the group, doing well in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Ryuuchou was the best at Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, while Oroka was the best in Taijutsu. Not long after Mabui turned 13, her team took the Chunin exams. They passed with flying colors after several bloody battles during the second stage in which the team killed off a team from Konoha. So now Team Otokaze are Chunins, and some of the best. They perform high ranking missions and generally complete them without many problems. But now, at 16, Mabui is required by her clan to leave her team for a time to train with the Elders of her clan to perfect her Kekkai Genkai abilities and to get Puriti and her in to tip top shape. 'Trivia' *Favourite Food: Asari no Sakamushi, Sushi *Least Favourite Food: Tofu *Person she would like to fight: Inuzuka Kiba *Hobby: Training, Fighting, Napping, Sewing 'References' *Neko Mabui (かわいい猫) is an original character created by 16_Candles. Category:DRAFT